Robotofu
Description Robotofu is a planet in 60 Parsecs! that you and your crew can land on. From space, it looks a lot like the Earth's moon with a small purple satellite orbiting around it. At first, A.S.T.R.O cannot detect any intelligent life on Robotofu, but he registers a lot of movement on it, as well. When landing on Robotofu, it is shown to be a civilization of robot-like beings. The crew has the option to help Sheila, a robot that is in love with another robot named Dumbo. Or to rescue and repair a robotic chihuahua. In the past, the planet has suffered a violent war between its habitants. As a result of this, the robots have agreed to reprogram themselves to be pacifist beings, however, should the crew tinker with Sheila or Dumbo making them disappear or run away, they'll return to their aggresive roots in order to get rid of the crew. Gameplay Robotofu is a peaceful planet. The robot natives of this planet are programmed to be pacifist, and often they're be shown being kind to the crew and giving them items and resources in expeditions. Many events are based around the robots being kind to crew and trying to offer them help, along with the occasional prankster. In expeditions, only two places with Energy and Minerals are available with Expedition System level 1, though by exploring you can unlock another 4 locations and Chemical collecting, and with the Robot Dog route you can unlock an additional location, making Robotofu the planet with the most available locations at level 1 Expedition System. All the locations also have only 1 hazard, making Robotofu also the safest planet for expeditions. Endings There are 13 different endings in Robotofu. Good Endings Good Robot Dog Ending * One day A.S.T.R.O. will inform you that he is receiving a distress signal, but that he'll take some days to decipher it. * Later, A.S.T.R.O. deciphers the signal and informs you that it comes from an old assembly line. The Assembly Line will be unlocked for expedition. * After a crewmate explores the assembly line, they'll bring back a robot that resembles a chihuahua. The robo-dog is in poor conditions though, and you'll be tasked with fixing it. * For the first fix, you'll need to use one of these items: Handbook, Tape or Lighter. * For the second fix, you'll need spare parts. A.S.T.R.O. will tell you that you should go look around the Graveyard or the Museum for some. * For the third fix, you'll need to charge the robo-dog using an Atomic Battery. * For the fourth fix, you'll need some Energy resources to fully complete the charge. * For the fifth and final fix, you'll need to choose a captain-based attribute option: Intelligence or Strength. * Successfully completing the fifth fix with Intelligence will complete the robo-dog's repairs. * After a few days its eyes will begin emitting a projection with a map to a location and you'll need to send someone to investigate it. The next day they'll come back excited about finding an enormous ship, the crew and A.S.T.R.O. will move to the new ship and the adventure will be over. * Ending text: And so Captain Name's new, four-legged companion led him/her and the crew on to further galactic adventures in their newly acquired ship. First Name, his/her crewmates and the mecha-dog (who was affectionately named "Dog" by our dear Captain as soon as their new journey began) set off from Robotofu to find luck and good fortune elsewhere. Thus, the old wisdom was proven true: a (mecha) dog is an Astrocitizen's best friend. Bad Endings Bad Robot Dog Ending * This ending only has a 1.22% chance of happening. This ending only occurs If you have the Chihuahua From the Assembly line. If the Eyes turn red, It will say "It looks Dangerous!". It will give you a choice, if you accept it then it will have both the captain and their crewmates dressed up like bandits and guns, with the dog in the middle at the bottom screen. Space Prison Ending * If you mess up on Sheila or Dumbo's modifications and end up killing them or making them disappear, an angry robot mob will show outside of your shuttle. They demand you face the consequences and hand yourselves in. * If you decide to surrender, you and your crew will be exiled to a space prison for the rest of your lives. Shuttle Barricade Ending * If you decide to not give in to the robots' demands, overnight they'll barricade your shuttle, making it impossible to get out of there, and eventually dying inside it. Locations For more info. on hazards and what items to bring, see Hazards. Gallery Robotofu Planet.png|A view of Robotofu from the shuttle, in space. Robotofu shuttle view.png|A view of Robotofu from the shuttle, on the planet. Robotofu other view.png|Another view of Robotofu from the shuttle, on the planet. Robotofu In..png|Yet another view of Robotofu from the shuttle, on the planet. Robotofu end bg.png|Robotofu's surface, seen when an ending is reached in the planet. good robot dog ending.png|Everyone's spot in the good robot dog ending. evil robodog ending.png|The ending when you use the lighter and go to the graveyard to fix the robo-dog Category:Planets